eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
EZI
EZI is a deity that is referred to multiple times throughout Eternal Sonata and is worshiped by a number of individuals in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]], along with God. EZI is said to be the god of many things, including comedy and music, and his aspect changes depending on whomever comes to worship before him. EZI is referenced in the names of a number of items throughout Eternal Sonata and collecting these items is required to earn the EZI Worshipper Achievement in the Xbox 360 version of the game. Figures or other depictions of EZI can be seen in various locations in the game such as in Baroque Ship's hallway, and in the Sharp Mountains. In the PlayStation 3 release, the player can visit a church dedicated to him in Encore Mode. He appears as the dungeon's boss, The Great EZI / Bouncing EZI. In the Xbox 360 version, this church is mentioned, but the item needed to clear the plaque blocking the way to it is never provided. A number of NPCs throughout the games make reference to EZI. There is a shrine to EZI found in the Sharp Mountains and the player can find a man there who prays for EZI to grant him success as a comedian, and later as a musician. In Chapter 7, he becomes a part of the Score Piece sidequest. There is also a boy in Baroque City who states that an adult in crying in an alley told him that happiness will run away from you if you have an EZI Certificate, and later says that EZI appeared to him in a vision and told him that he was going to grow a big mustache like a scrub brush because he's the "second coming of Mustache EZI." The number 321 also appears a number of times in association with EZI, "321" being EZI in the form of numbers. List of EZI items Throughout Eternal Sonata, a number of EZI items can be acquired, mainly through participating in the Score Piece sidequest. A number of these items can only be obtained in Encore Mode: *EZI Paddle: Weapon for Allegretto, ATK +32.1 (Fake) - Play Score Piece 7 with Granny's Girl Quena in the Baroque City Inn, after acquiring the Warp Room Key *EZI Pajamas: DEF +32.1 (Fake) - Play Score Piece 12 with Shallow Sweet in the second floor of Baroque Castle (second room, left side) *EZI Certificate: Poison - Play Score Piece 5 with Wiseman Maracas on Glissando Cliffs (Encore Mode only) *EZI Scarf: +1 SPD - Play Score Piece 4 with Captive Conga in [[Pirate Ship Dolce|Pirate Ship Dolce]] *EZI Handkerchief: Slow - Play Score Piece with Conceited Chord in Baroque Castle Garden *EZI Pendant: Max HP -10% - Play Score Piece 28 with Methodical Gospel in Mandolin Church (Encore Mode only) *EZI Pocketbook: Regenerate 1 HP at beginning of turn - Play Score Piece 13 with Tenacious Cornet in the left room of Cantabile Inn. (Encore Mode only) *Smiling EZI: Poison - Play Score Piece 6 with Contrary Marimba in Baroque City: Main Street. *Cherry EZI: +1 DEF, female characters can't seem to equip it. - Play Score Piece 3 with Worrywart Horn in Ritardando. *Chapel EZI: Air Body - Play Score Piece 13 with Desolate Saburo/Goro in the Noise Dunes of Fantasy *Swimming EZI: Stop - Play Score Piece 15 with Twilight JuJu in the Chorus Plains (Encore Mode only) *Laughing EZI: Passive - Play Score Piece 9 with Strolling Ghost Note in the Hanon Hills North section near the exit from Forte City (Encore Mode only) *Elite EZI: Slow and Stop - Play Score Piece 21 with a cat name Solitary String in Tenuto Village (Encore Mode only) *Small EZI: No effect - Play Score Piece 29 with Precocious Flute in Agogo Village Cave Front. (Encore Mode only) *Rainbow EZI: Shining Body- Offer 10 Gold to a small monument near the exit to the Noise Dunes of Fantasy in Elegy of the Moon (will be granted automatically unless the player's available Gold total is less than 10) *EZI Cracker: Recovers 1 HP - Play Score Piece 2 with Gentlemanly Pop in Forte City Square. *EZI Egg: Deals ~4000 damage to self - Play Score Piece 14 with Killer Bell Lyre in a nook in the Sharp Mountains *Weekly EZI Magazine: Deals ~4000 damage, lowers enemy's Attack Power - Play Score Piece 16 with Gentle Harp in Baroque City. (Encore Mode only, must first complete sidequest to rescue her husband in Sharp Mountains) *EZI String Phone: Deals ~4000 damage - Play Score Piece 1 with Celebrity Marcato in Baroque Castle. *EZI Photo: Deals ~2000 damage - Play Score Piece 20 with Lonely Pitch in Lake Reverb (Enocre Mode only) *EZI Bun: Recovers 321 HP - Play Score Piece 28 with Glamorous Oboe (red orb near entrance to Xylophone Tower in Elegy of the Moon (Encore Mode only) *EZI Free Pass: Grants access to the Church of EZI - Play Score Piece 6 with Twilight JuJu in the Hanon Hills (Encore Mode only, PS3 only) Behind the scenes *EZI's name is only ever spoken out loud in the cutscene that is presented once the party defeats The Great EZI / Bouncing EZI. Allegretto pronounces his name as "Eh-zee." *The earliest appearance and mention of EZI in the game is near the end of Chapter 1. Near the entrance to Agogo Village, there is a totem pole you can inspect. Allegretto immediately recognizes the bottom face as EZI. He prays to it, but receives only 1 Gold. *Even though EZI doesn't appear to have any feet, it apparently has a musical-note shaped footprint. In the Agogo Forest Middle South region, there is a rock with a musical note on it which when inspected, Allegretto says it's EZI's footprint. He prays to it, but receives only 1 Gold. See also *God Category:Deities